My little corpse party
by ElStrawberryCake
Summary: Basically, corpse party but with different characters, situations and storyline. Anoushka, Bramble, Amber, Gabriella and Caitlin get mysteriously transported to the corpse party world after performing the Sachiko ever after charm. Some of the characters from the original story are in mine. Hope you guys read and enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

+-+I don't own any of the corpse party characters or story. I'd appreciate a rate, so feel free to say what you thought in the comments. DON'T republish my story anywhere else. Enjoy my short corpse party remake! There are characters from the original story included.

It was a regular day at school, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Half of the class 7S was out on an RE trip, but the rest had stayed. Down the hallway, someone laughed. That person was Amber. She was a small girl with blond hair that she usually wore back in a ponytail. She wore the school uniform, a tartan kilt, shirt and black blazer. Catlin, on the other hand was quite different. She was much taller than Amber, and although she wore her hair in the same style, it was a different colour and length. Gabriella sat next to Catlin on her right. She was more similar in appearance to Catlin than Amber, she was the same height and had the same hair colour, however Gabriella's hair was shorter.

Although their appearances were different, Gabby and Amber were similar in personality. They both were loud and always laughed; Catlin was more quiet and shy. They were just a normal group of friends in a school full of people like them.

"Hey guys, I printed out this charm that i found on the internet. It seems pretty cool, I think that we should try it!" Gabby looked around at her friends and waited for a response.

"Well I guess that it won't do any harm" Amber responded after a few seconds. She didn't really believe in magic, it just seemed so unreal. Due to this, she was certain that the charm would do nothing.

c

They decided between them that they would perform the charm as soon as the rest of their friends got back from the trip - they didn't want to leave the others out.

Lunch seemed to drag on and on, the others were taking ages! They had gone out to see a temple about an hour and a half away. Gabriella hadn't got the letter in on time, so she stayed at school with some of her friends.

 _I don't really care whether or not I go._

She kept telling herself this, but really she did wish that she'd gone. This wasn't the first time that she had failed to get a letter in on time. They had had the choice to go on a trip to Spain. It was quite expensive, so she didn't think that she'd be able to go anyway. After the deadline however, her dad had said that she should have given the letter to him.

 _Well it's a bit late now dad._ She thought whilst remembering how much she would miss. Slamming down her iPad after failing again at FNAF she looked at Amber.

"I wish so badly that I could go to Spain with you guys"

"Well it's your fault" her friend replied whilst shaking her head.

"Thanks Amber, you always make me feel better." The sarcastic response didn't go unnoticed by her friend. She opened her mouth to speak but just as she was about to a voice from behind made her stop.

" Haiiiii!" The voice came from Anoushka. She was a tall girl with long dark brown hair that she usually wore back in a plait. She was an otaku, along with Gabriella. Like all the others, she wore the typical school uniform. Gabriella had been friends with her from early in the year, and they shared many great jokes and memories.

"whoa, Anoushka, you scared the shit out of me." Amber said this after jumping backwards and hitting a wall. She rubbed her head angrily and looked down the hallway.

"Where is Bramble?"

Just a second later, a girl only slightly shorter than amber emerged from round the corner. She wore her hair back in a ponytail; it was a light brown colour. She permanently wore trousers instead of a skirt. There wasn't a time when she wore a skirt that any of her friends could remember. Bramble was that type of person that annoyed the shit out of you, but sometimes could be a really great friend.

"Oh, I see that Anoushka got you" laughed Bramble, a wide grin spreading on her face. She walked up to Amber and plonked herself down on the ground like nothing ever happened. Amber gave her a shove and complained about how annoying she was. This happened a lot.

"Guys, shut the fuck up" Everyone looked at Anoushka who laughed. Everyone else joined in and soon all that could be heard was laughing. They only stopped when other people started looking at them weirdly. Gabriella took this chance to bring out the charm.

"Guys, i found this charm online, it's supposed to make sure that we stay friends forever no matter what, i thought we could try it. What do you all think?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure if i believe in that sort of thing, but I guess no harm can be done" Amber looked around for the others response. They all agreed except Catlin who looked at them nervously, something seemed to be bugging her.

"I'm not sure if we should do this, we don't know what we are doing. Imagine what could happen!" She seemed really nervous. I mean, Catlin was a bit quiet but she was never this worried about something.

"I don't think that I want to do this" She said quietly and bit her nail.

"Aww Catlin, don't spoil the fun" Jeered Amber, poking Catlin in the ribs " What's the worst that could happen?!"

"I guess so" but Catlin still didn't seem convinced. She agreed to do the charm, but a terrible sense of dread lingered in her gut.

"Alright!" cheered Gabriella, "you all need to say: Sachiko, we beg of you 6 times, one for each of us and once for Sachiko! On the count of 3!"

"1, 2, 3!" Silence.

"Okay, did you all do it correctly?" they all nodded. "Now grab onto the Sachiko-san doll and on the count of 5 pull, we want to pull it into 5 pieces."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" They all pulled on the part of the paper doll that they were holding, and sure enough, it broke into 5 pieces.

"Okay, well done guys, now pu-" Gabriella was stopped mid-sentence as the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Other students in the hallway started screaming, and shouting. Big cracks appeared in the walls and all the lockers started coming loose. Izzie, one of Gabriella's friends, stood beside a locker, clutching her head. A piece of the ceiling had struck her there, and now blood oozed from the gaps between her fingers.

"Careful Izzie!" screamed Anoushka, but she was too late. A big locker came unattached and fell on top of Izzie, crushing her. A pool of blood came out from under it, soaking into the floor. Anoushka simply stared, not believing what she had just seen. A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her round.

"WE CAN'T STAY HERE, IT'S NOT SAFE!" Gabriella had to shout over the sound of the earthquake. Anoushka stood there, still stunned from the death of her friend. She realised that something was wrong, then saw izzy. Well, what was left of her. A tear dripped down her face and the sadness of loss surged through her.

" Iz-z-y?!", the stammered question brought Anoushka back from her trance. She pushed back her friend before she broke down. Tears dripped down her face but she grabbed Gabriellas arm and pulled her down the hallway towards the exit. The small group of friends almost made it, but just as they reached the door the floor underneath their feet collapsed inwards sending them down into a black abyss.

"AAAAAHHHH"…then nothing….only darkness.

" Wa-where am I?" The voice was sluggish and confused. Gabriella looked around to observe her surroundings, but soon lay back down. Her head throbbed from the fall,

 _but wait, if we fell we'd have dropped into the conservatory, and this place doesn't look remotely like it….._

She thought about this for a few seconds, then stood up slowly. She was standing in a classroom, but this wasn't anything like the classes in her school. The floor was wooden and riddled with holes. When Gabriella looked down one she saw only darkness. It was as if they went on for ever. A strong scent of rotting caught her nostrils and she staggered back, gagging. She leaned against a wall and felt something against her neck. Turning round slowly, she came face to face with the corpse of a girl, strung up from the ceiling. The rope around her neck snapped under the weight it had bore for months, and the body tumbled down onto Gabriella.

"AAAAHHHH!" She took one look at the body falling towards her and passed out on the floor.

HAHA, sorry to leave you all on a cliff-hanger, the next chapter will be out soon though. Feel to comment, rate and review below, I appreciate feedback. Thanks! : 3


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the corpse party characters or story. Enjoy pt. 2!

Catlin stood up and stared down the hallway. It certainly wasn't the hallway she was used to. There were no lockers, no white paint and no big window. Well, there were windows, but they were old and the paint was peeling. When she tried to open them, they didn't even budge. It was like they were fake. The floor was covered in holes and dirt. The wood was rotting away in places on the ceiling and floor. This wasn't right. How did she get here? Where were the others? These thoughts swirled through Catlin's mind until she decided to find out for herself. Was she alone? No. She couldn't be. She had to find the others.

Catlin started down the hallway to the door at the end. There was grime crusted on the handle and down the side, making the door unhinged in places. It took a lot of willpower to turn it, especially since the grime looked a lot like dried blood. She tried not to think about this as she opened the door.

"It's a way out" she thought out loud

"No, it's just a way further in, unfortunately for you!" Catlin spun around to face a girl a few years older than her. She was laughing loudly to herself. She seemed slightly transparent, almost like a ghost, but that wasn't possible, was it?

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Naho Saenoki" the girl replied. She had dark blue hair and wore a red school uniform. Her skirt was navy blue and in her hand she clutched a book. "I'm the spirit of a girl who died here."

"D-died?!"

"Yes, don't sound so surprised" Naho laughed again, "that charm you did," she continued "that sent you here. One of you messed it up!" she seemed to think that this was all one big joke. Well, it certainly wasn't!

"Well, how can I see them?"

"You see, this place is made up of multiple closed spaces"

"What does that mean?" Catlin was getting more and more frustrated with this ghost. She couldn't take anything seriously. She just acted like it was the funniest thing that ever happened to her.

"It means that although you are all in the same place, you may not be able to see them. They are somewhere else. I do sense one other person that came with you though. You should be able to find her, if she isn't dead already! Naho burst into fits of giggles, but this time Catlin ignored it.

"No,no,no,NO,NO!" Catlin grabbed her head in frustration and spun around to face the girl angrily "WHAT DID WE DO? TELL ME HOW TO GET HOME" she stared at Naho then collapsed on the floor. Throwing her charm wasn't a good idea, but she did it anyway; then sobbed in anger. "I knew that we shouldn't have done that fucking charm, I told them….not to…." The girl turned to ask Naho a question, but she was gone.

After a while Catlin stood up and walked over to the ground where she threw her charm piece. It had vanished! She didn't really care though, the thing creeped her out. She had never been a fan of black magic, and this wasn't any different. She wondered where her friends were, were they also here? Catlin didn't really care anymore. They could go die and be with Naho if they really wanted!

"Why should I care, if all they did to me is do some dumbass charm and transport me to this godforsaken place?! They can go fall off a cliff for all I care!" she was laughing now, her face tinged with madness "HAHAahahaha…that would be horrible! Oh my god, did I just say that!" she now looked at herself in horror. "I'm going mad!" Catlin wailed to herself loudly now, not understanding what was happening to herself, one minute she hated her friends and the next she was thinking about how she could ever say something like that.

 _It's this place, its driving me round the bend. But I have to fight it! I'd better do some more exploring; I need to find out what is really going on here._

With that, Catlin stood up and walked through the door into a large hallway. Little shoes were scattered everywhere on the floor. It looked like children much younger than her were here. That must mean that she was in an elementary school. That would explain the school rules on the walls and the tiny desks. She didn't spend much time thinking about that, as she had spotted another hallway, but this one was an entranceway! Sure enough, when she ran down it, past all the shoe racks and coat hangers, she came face to face with the exit. Catlin wasted no time; she just wanted to get out of this place. Her right hand hooked round the door handle and she pushed with her left hand. Nothing budged.

 _Okay, maybe I need to pull it_

She tried that too. The door wouldn't budge. Just like the windows this door seemed to be fixed to the wall like it was wallpaper.

"UGH, WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING WORK?!" It was true. There seemed to be no way of leaving the school. Frustrated, Catlin slid to the floor and sobbed. She just wanted to leave. Was that too much to ask?

A voice penetrated through her dreams. It was a voice she knew well, but she couldn't recognise it through the thick mist of sleep.

"Hey Catlin, wake up"

"Ugh, five more minutes mum…"

"Haha, I'm not your mother silly! Come on wake up!

"Hhh, whaa-, where am I? Oh my god, it's really you Amber!" the sight of her friend was so relieving, she wasn't alone here! Catlin flung her arms around Amber's neck and sobbed. I thought that you were dead!"

"Whoa, calm down Caitlin! Why would you think that I was dead?"

Catlin explained the story, all from waking up to meeting Naho. She left out the part when she went insane though. She didn't want amber not to trust her. At the moment she needed to focus on getting them both out of here.

"That's one hell of a story!" Amber laughed "Wait, are you being serious?" Catlin nodded. Amber was silent for a few seconds then nodded. "Okay, I understand. Wed better find out how to get out of here."

The pair walked out of the entrance way back into the hall. There were classrooms on either sides of it, so they decided to split up and search them for clues. Amber left to visit the classrooms on the left hand side of the hall. Sweat covered her hands and they shook as she turned the door handle and looked inside. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked down to the next classroom. There was a certain sensation surrounding it that drew her in. Her hand turned the handle opening the door and she walked inside. The feeling left her, but just as she was about to leave, the door slammed shut behind her. Amber ran to it a hammered her hands one the door. It didn't even budge. It was as if it had become part of the wall, just a decoration. She sunk to the floor and huddled up, scared that she may never leave the room. A voice made her look up, to see a girl a few years younger than her standing ahead. She was gripping a pair of bloodied scissors and wore a tattered red dress. Amber wasn't sure that the dress had originally been that colour, the colour of blood. Long, dark hair fell down her back and covered some of her grinning face. The girl laughed insanely, and when she opened her mouth thick blood poured out.

"CATLIN!" Amber yelled, terrified and pushed even harder against the door, but it still didn't budge. The girl was slowly advancing towards her, holding the scissors out at her side.

"Aa-mber, Am-ber" come to me, I won't hurt you. The little girl laughed again and walked closer.

Meanwhile, Catlin had almost finished looking at her share of the classrooms. The first one contained nothing, but the second wouldn't open. At first she found this odd, but then she remembered the windows.

 _This must be the same, fake_

She chose to ignore the room and moved on to the next one. Nothing. Maybe she'd imagined the whole Naho encounter. Maybe. Catlin sat down on the hard rotten floor for a few minutes.

 _Amber is taking a while_

That's when she heard it.

"CATLIN!"

She got up and dashed to the other side of the hallway as fast as she could. At first the door wouldn't budge, but then it swung open to reveal a ghost standing over Amber. She was holding a pair of scissors to Amber's throat with one hand, and with the other she was choking her. Catlin ran in yelling at the ghost to stop. She turned her head to reveal a pale face full of anger and hatred. Greasy black hair dropped down her face and blood dripped down her chin. She grinned at Catlin, then vanished, leaving behind a small newspaper cutting.

"W-what was that?!" Amber breathed, her hands still shaking.

"It appears that she was Sachiko, the ghost of a victim that was part of a terrible crime committed here long ago."

That was the second part of my first fanfic, I released it quite fast but the next part may not be out so quickly. As usual, feel free to review below. Thanks! : 3


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the corpse party characters or story. This is the third part of my story. Hope you guys enjoy this pt. of my story. We are getting to the good bits slowly but surely. Enjoy : 3

Anoushka and Bramble walked down the old hallway slowly, taking care not to miss any information. The smaller girl picked up a newspaper cutting from the floor and read it to her friend. The sides of the paper were wrinkled and torn, but the writing was intact.

" _November 9th 1975_

Today four children have been reported missing. They didn't come to school, and their parents say that they didn't see them at home either.

 _November 11th 1975_

The children have been found, but their situation is one of the worst we could have imagined. We found them inside Heavenly host Elementary in a terrible state with one of their teachers. It appears that he used a pair of scissors that we found in his hand to brutally murder all four of the children. Investigators think that the murderer removed one of the victim's heads slowly and methodically. The rest of the children appear to have been stabbed multiple times. After this the killer stabbed himself to death. It was not what we hoped to find. The school will be closing its doors forever in one week."

"Wow that sounds really bad." Anoushka bit her lip and continued to speak. "Those poor

children."

"That teacher must have been pretty messed up to do something like that, I mean, why would you ever consider it?" Bramble commented angrily whilst studying the photo on the paper. "Hey, the boy here looks like that ghost we met earlier. I wonder if he is connected to this somehow."

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Let's not linger here, this place is giving me a bad feeling."

The pair continued down the hallway until they reached a classroom. The door opened easily revealing the room inside. A horrible stench hit their nostrils and Anoushka reeled back, gagging. Bramble looked inside the room. There was a body, it looked like a girl, in the corner. That was what was making the smell. Anoushka tugged Bramble's arm and beckoned to leave, but Bramble had seen something. She held her nose and walked into the room, over to the corpse. She was holding a diary in her left hand, and round her neck was a student ID. Sayoka Hesiba. Bramble fished around in it and pulled out a piece of paper.

 _So she performed the charm too huh. That must be how we all ended up here._

She dropped the piece of the charm and pulled the diary out of the girl's hand. The first page was torn at the edges but still legible.

 _5th Dec 2014_

I killed another person today. They were insane and tried to attack me; I just sort of lost it. I had a knife on me and just stabbed him until his eyes went dark. At first I didn't feel bad, but after a minute what I'd done became reality. It's this place, all the bodies and those mad ghosts. You are never safe here. Family have called me a few times, but every time I answer they can't hear my voice. I've given up, how am i supposed to return home?

 _7th Dec 2014_

I've discovered that the door won't open anymore, so I'm stuck in here. So that's how my life is going to end, I'd hoped for better. At least those ghosts haven't killed me yet, but I kinda wish that they would. I'm starting to hear things and sometimes I just find myself kicking the wall randomly. I don't know where my friends are, but last night I heard screams down the hallway. Pray let it not be Sojhkio.

 _8th Dec 2014_

I'm waiting to die in here, either starve to death or die of thirst. I would kill for some food and water, I'm even considering eating some of Mayika's body. She is my friend, rather, was my friend. We had a fight and it got nasty. I-I wish that I didn't….hurt her..now I'm all alone.

The writing stopped here so Bramble assumed that Sayoka had eventually starved. Mayika's body lay beside her friends, it was mangled and broken in places. The look of shock that was still on her face showed that death had come unexpectedly to her.

 _At least they died together_

At last bramble got up and left the room heavy with guilt and sadness. Anoushka was waiting outside for her return.

"Find anything useful?" she questioned hopefully.

"No, just a diary. It appears that we aren't the only ones that have ended up here by performing the charm."

"Well, it's a start."

They continued down the hallway and explored some more classrooms. Nothing. The place was not giving up its secrets easily. Eventually the pair stumbled upon the infirmary. There was a desk with a piece of paper and a pen on it inside, along with two beds. The beds seemed in much better condition that everything else in the room. This was weird enough, but it wasn't the most disturbing thing in the room. Above the desk was a poster of human intestines, but it appeared that someone had drawn along the organs with blood. It wasn't a very nice place, but the two needed somewhere to rest.

"We should rest here for a bit. We've been exploring for hours, my feet are killing me." Anoushka sat down on one of the beds and stared at the wall. "I wonder if we'll ever get out of here."

"We will, we have to. What would happen otherwise, to our families and friends? I guess that we'd be missing, but would never be found." Bramble answered Anushka's question sadly, she wasn't really sure about her answer. At the start, she was sure that they would escape, but now she wasn't so sure. She lay down next to Anoushka on the other bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we should be here, this room is giving me a bad feeling."

"I'm tired, and your foot needs a rest." she looked at Brambles foot. There was a cut down the side obtained when she fell while running from the ghost. The wound was still bleeding in places, and it hurt when she used it.

"Fine, but only for a bit." Bramble closed her eyes and eventually drifted off. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was a gentle lullaby being sung.

Bramble woke with a start. Something had awoken her, and now she knew what it was. The pen on the desk was now writing on the paper, and a voice was reading the writing out loud. It turned Brambles blood cold, hearing the scratch of the pen.

"We went on a trip today, all the children and I. When we returned I went to my classroom to clean up, and he was there. He advanced towards me with some flowers in his hand, but I told him that he wasn't the one for me. Before I knew it, he was pushing me with a strength I hadn't seen coming. I fell down and broke my neck. He didn't mean it, he said. But I don't believe him. My little Sachiko will do anything to keep me happy, even send poor childrens souls here to keep me company…...Sachan…."

Bramble tried to wake Anoushka, but she found that none of her limbs would move. She watched in horror as a dark apparition formed in front of the desk. It swirled round like a tornado, and when it looked round, yellow decaying eyes stared forward. It opened its mouth to reveal rotten teeth, covered in strings of flesh. The ghost moved towards the pair, and began to engulf Bramble, choking her. Anoushka woke up to see her friend slowly being killed by...something. She fished around in her pocket and found a lighter. Being careful not to alert the ghost, she flipped the switch to see a small flame. Anoushka got up and threw the lighter at the apparition. It hit its face and it flew back, screaming in pain.

"Take that, bitch!" Anoushka looked at bramble and slapped her, "come on Bramble, snap out of it!" her eyes opened and she took a large breath of air, then coughed. They got up and jumped out of the beds, towards the door, but it was firmly stuck! No matter how hard they pulled, it wouldn't open. Slowly the ghost moved towards them, chanting in a slow voice.

"Sachan…..sachan"

"We need to find a way to open the door!" Anoushka yelled. Bramble nodded then ran past the ghost to the desk. She looked around inside for anything that could be used to open the door, but everything she touched turned to dirt and rubble.

"Fuck, why can't I use anything!" Bramble slammed the door shut and turned to look behind her. The ghost had got her friend into a corner, and was advancing menacingly. She knew that she had to do something fast, or they'd all die. That was when she noticed the pen. It was glowing slightly and wrote everything the apparition said. Bramble had an idea. She moved her hand and grabbed the pen, then snapped it in two. A few things happened after that. The pen exploded in a wall of flame and darkness, sending Bramble sprawling. Then the ghost began to make a terrifying noise. Its body bent and twisted like it was being sucked into a vacuum, then became nothing. Blood began to drip down the walls towards the floor and little children's laughs sounded through the room. Hair began to weave its way around the door, covering it. The two girls got up and ran to the door, pounding on it as hard as they could. They tore at the hair, but it was thick and black and wouldn't break easily. Eventually it flung open and the pair landed on the floor, completely breathless and exhausted.

Bramble moved forward then dropped to her knees and vomited. Anoushka stood up and walked towards her, then placed her hand on her friend's shoulder,

"Dont touch me!" Bramble spat, aiming her gaze at Anoushka, "this is all your fault!"

"What, how is it my fault?!"

"I told you not to go in there, i said that we should leave. But no, we just had to stay and

REST!"

"I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU A BREAK, STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Just..fuck off. I'll be better off without you anyway"

"Wh-at? But...FINE. I'll just leave then. Why do you have to be such a bitch Bramble? Have fun on your own!" Anoushka turned and ran down the corridor, away from Bramble. On the outside she didn't want to leave, but on the inside she was seething. Bramble could be on her own for all she cared.

And that was the third chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it because I am. Don't know where this is going, but I think that it will be good. Please comment below to tell me what you thought of this chapter, I appreciate feedback :3


End file.
